


Days like this

by MarvelJunkyyy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky x Reader, F/M, Fluff, I don´t know, I have no idea how to tag, Pillow Talk?, first time writing something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelJunkyyy/pseuds/MarvelJunkyyy
Summary: Bucky remembers the first time he met (Y/N).





	Days like this

Mornings like this were Bucky’s favorites. Rainy Sundays always had something magical to them. It´s like the world stops for a while and everything is peaceful and quiet, the only sound to be heard is the light tapping from rain drops on the window and the soft snoring from his Girl next to him. There is no hurry for him to get up, there are no missions nor training today, he even skips his usual early morning run with Steve and Sam, just so he can enjoy this moment longer. Days like this are rare and he´s going to make the most of it. 

Bucky was lying on his back with (Y/N) cuddled to his side, her head rests on his chest, her hand was draped over his stomach. He watched her sleep and lightly traced her arm with his finger, he didn´t want to wake her up but he just couldn´t help it, she looked so peaceful lying in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her head which caused (Y/N) to stir in her sleep, a little smile tugged at her lips before she mumbled something and pressed herself even closer to his side. How did he get so lucky? Not so long ago he was a tool, only meant to kill and destroy for an organization that told him he is changing the world for the better. Even now when this time is long over, most people on the street don´t trust Bucky. They are still looking at him like he is Hydras Nr.1, like he is going to kill them at any moment and honestly? He can´t blame them. These memories are inside his head all the time. Steve, (Y/N), Sam and all the other Avengers constantly tell the Soldier that nothing of what happened was his fault and yet he couldn´t get rid of the pictures, the nightmares a constant reminder of what he did, even when it wasn´t him. When Bucky first arrived at the Tower, the others were suspicious of him. Most of the Team avoided him for the first couple of weeks.. but not her. Not his sweet little (Y/N).

 

3 Years earlier  
A few days ago, Steve brought Bucky to live with the Avengers. Nobody, besides Steve and Sam, liked to be near him, the wounds of everything that happened too fresh on everyone´s mind to trust him just yet. Especially Tony had a hard time to forgive him and spend even more time than usual in his Lab.  
It was an early morning, the sun didn´t come out yet when (Y/N) came back from another successful Mission, that she met the brown-haired man for the first time after the Winter Soldier disaster. After she washed the dirt and the blood from a week long Mission away, she headed for the kitchen, a sudden wave of thirst crashing down on her...Not to mention her serious need for Cookies after Clint ate all of them on their flight to the tower. Everything was dark, the only light came from the fridge she opened to get a bottle of water. When she turned around, (Y/N) saw a shadow standing by the table, startled by the sudden presence from another person she jumped a little and almost let her bottle fall.  
“Jesus!! You scared the hell out of me!” With one hand she clutched the bottle and with the other her chest. When she finally regained her composure, she started laughing a little at her own clumsiness and took a sip out of her bottle, eyes fixed on the still not moving man. (Y/N) leaned her head slightly to one side and squinted her eyes to get a better look at him in the dark room.  


“Bucky, right? Steve told me he would bring you here... didn´t think I would meet you in the ass crack of dawn though.” Still, he said nothing. (Y/N) pouted a little and walked over to the light switch. “Ok Mr. Tall, dark and scary I don´t want to ruin your show of intimidating nothingness but I´m gonna switch the light on now.” When there was finally light, she turned around to face him again. He just stood there with a blank look on his face and stared at her. Buckys hair was tousled from all the tossing in his sleep, his eyes were puffy and there was a dark shadow under them. He looked like he didn´t get much sleep lately. “You are not much of a talker, hm? Works for me. I´m (Y/N) by the way.” She gave a short wave of her hand before she started to gather different ingredients for her cookies and turned the oven on. When everything was at the ready on the kitchen island, she poured different things into a bowl and begun kneading the dough, all the while happily humming to herself.  
Bucky watched her, confused about her behavior. Wasn´t she scared of him? Or angry? They did have a fight or two in the past, with broken bones, scratches and more bruises than he can count, so why was she treating him like this? Did she forget about the day he kicked her out of a window? Or how he would have choked her to death when Steve didn´t prevent him from it? Before he could think more about it, her voice interrupted his thoughts.

“You probably wonder why the hell I bake cookies in this ungodly hour.” (Y/N) scooped a bit from the dough on her finger and stuck it in her mouth, she closed her eyes for a second to savor the taste before she continued. “I just came back from a mission with Clint... the guy with the bow? I like to call him Birdy but don´t tell him!” She pointed a warning finger in Buckys direction and had a playful frown on her face. “Anyway... I have this stupid little ritual after successful missions… I eat cookies till I pass out. Steve wants me to eat healthier instead but that’s not gonna happen!! Its like a little present from me to myself, for a work well done, ya know? Well and since Birdy ate all of my cookies on the way here, I have to bake some more.” (Y/N) glanced up to the quiet man and saw him still starring at her. He looked lost and seemd overwhelmed with this little small talk. He didn´t have to say anything, she could see what’s going on inside of him. It broke her heart to see him like this, she believes that in every person is something good, something worth to be loved, even when the person themselves don’t see it. She knows how it feels to be alone, helpless, locked inside herself. She knows how hard it is to overcome the thought to be worthless and a monster… Hell, she still struggles with it herself! Bucky would need time. And time she would give him. “Let’s make a deal, shall we? You help me to make some cookies and maybe, just maybe!... I will share them with you.” She smiled broadly at him while holding a handful of dough out to him. Bucky tried to hold it in, but (Y/N) can see the faintest smile tugging at his lips when he hesitantly reached for her outstretched hand. This day, or morning, (Y/N) found a new mission… Bucky.

*Today  
Bucky was so deep in thought, he didn´t realize (Y/N) was awake until he felt a kiss being pressed to his chest. He smiled at her and brushed stray hair out of her face. She was beautiful how she looked up at him, with these stunning eyes and her messy hair. A soft smile played at her lips when he cupped her cheek in his hand. “Good morning, doll.” Buckys voice, still a little raspy from sleep, sent a shiver down her spine. She murmured a sleepy response and buried her face in his neck, earning her a chuckle from the man she loved with all her heart. He tucked her closer to his side and run his metal hand through her knotty hair. “Hmm...” (Y/N) hummed happily and almost fell back to sleep when a thought crossed her mind. “You looked lost for moment… What were you thinking about?” The question was muffled against his neck but he could hear her nonetheless.  
“I was thinking about the night we met. When you made me agree to a deal that involved cookies.”  
He chuckled about the memory and felt (Y/N) grinning against his neck.  
“You liked the cookies… Only a few days later I had to make more.”  
“Not my fault they are delicious… besides, you offered them to me.”  
“Best decision I made in my life. I love you, James.” She murmured, right before she fell back asleep.  
Bucky felt his heart leap. Even after two Years of being with her, he still can´t get over the fact that she actually loves him, wants him. What did he do to deserve her? He didn´t know and probably never would, all he knows is that whatever happens, he will be there right by her side, to love and protect her. No matter what.  
“I love you too, doll.”  
A quiet whisper in the silence of the room.  
Only the tapping of rain drops against the window and the soft snoring of his girl can be heard.  
Rainy Sundays really have something magical.  
And days like this really are Buckys favorites.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, you made it to the end !! As I said, this is my first fic and Feedback is highly appreciated! Oh, and if your eyes are bleeding from the bad grammar, then let me know! I’m from Germany and my english is a little rusty, so please point out the mistakes I made.


End file.
